boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Solar
BoBoiBoy Solar is the evolved form of BoBoiBoy Light. He was a minor character that made his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie as one of BoBoiBoy's new elemental forms. He returns back at the first season finale episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Story ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy evolved when Ochobot got destroyed by Bora Ra and gave his last power to BoBoiBoy and his members, bringing BoBoiBoy to enragement. BoBoiBoy Galaxy After Captain Vargoba knocked BoBoiBoy hard, he was blasted from room to room before finally flying out into outer space in a rather weak condition, beginning to freeze. However the sun later appears and melted the ice, causes BoBoiBoy to regain his Solar power. He attacks Captain Vargoba using Solar Eclipse Attack, Captain Vargoba was confident at first that he can take the attacks using his shield, but due to the attacks power, he then bounces the attack with his shield, and causes it to hit the Space Pirates's ship. BoBoiBoy in his Solar form leaps back into the TAPOPS station using Solar Leap and finishes Captain Vargoba using Multifold Solar Eclipse Attack, and blasts Captain Vargoba. However, the recoil sends him flying out of the station. Appearance His appearance is somewhat the same as the other forms of BoBoiBoy, having cropped black hair and the same physical bodily features, but BoBoiBoy Solar sports a predominantly yellow/orange, grey and white color scheme with his clothes. His cap that's angled with its bill slightly to the left is white in color with neon yellow swirl-like patterns on the bill, his insignia (a yellow star-like symbol) on the middle, the three 'dinosaur horns' decorating the top of the cap being yellow. His vest is mostly white with yellow/orange linings on the hoodie and front pockets. He also wears a white shirt underneath with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps. Unlike the other forms, Solar wears white and orange gloves with three first fingers fully covered but half for the other two and his white/bright golden eyes rest beneath yellow/orange tinted sunglasses. His orange power band worn on his right wrist. Yellow/orange pants with horizontal wavy white lines decorating the upper half of the right pant leg and white sneakers laced with orange shoelaces to complete his attire. Redesign Solar receive some changes as in ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy. The bill on his cap is changed into gray and decorated with neon yellow swirl-like pattern. His vest has sleeves rolled up, it's white and gray with some orange and yellow linings and shining light yellow lines decorating the shoulder part. He also wears a gray shirt underneath. His pants is orange and gray with white linings and wavy shining light yellow lines decorating on the gray parts. His sneakers is gray and white with orange and maroon parts. He also wears gray and orange gloves which also include the symbol of his power (a yellow star-like symbol) He retains this look in BoBoiBoy Movie 2. Personality Although none of Solar's personality has been shown onscreen, according to the fanmails, Solar apparently wears glasses to look 'cool', implying that he might be a suave and calm individual. According to Nizam Razak, each of the two BoBoiBoy forms will be polar opposites: Thunderstorm as aggressive and fierce while Cyclone as cheerful and happy; Fire as hot-tempered while Water as calm. Since Thorn is naïve and takes things literally, it is likely that Solar is smart and wise. Solar's intelligence is also referenced in DataBot's statement: "The Light Element. From SinarBot, has three levels. To activate, users need to increase their intellect to a higher level." Abilities *'Solar Beam Strike' (Tembakan Solar) - This attack was performed in a way that; starting with BoBoiBoy Solar's eyes generating bright sunset yellow light beam, while his eyeglasses takes place, to when the destructive Solar Beam Strike blasts from his eyes. *'Solar Eclipse Attack' (Tembakan Solar Gerhana) - This attack is so powerful that it can break anything that is reflecting it, It can nearly kill any living being. **'Multifold Solar Eclipse Attack' (Tembakan Solar Gerhana Berganda) - Solar's yet most powerful move, anything inside the beam can be obliterated in seconds. It can be forged with the Maximum Power Optical Light Shot for more power. See BoBoiBoy Light for More information, Check his abillities out. Never seen in the Original Galaxy (season 1 series) but the movie 2. **'Multifold Solar Maximum Optical Eclispe Blast' (Tembakan Solar Maxima Optical Gerhana Berganda) The combination moves by Solar and Light, While solar in the back and Light in the front. This is the most powerfull move that solar and light created, But never used. *'Solar Leap' (Lompatan Cahaya) - Solar uses this to teleport. The light particles around him are concentrated in one location to allow him to jump to a designated location in the blink of an eye. **'Maximum Solar Leap' (Lompatan Cahaya Maksima) - Solar uses this to teleport even further. **Another variation is slated to be in BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2 Solar uses this to teleport more even far or further. *'Solar Sword' (Pedang Solar) - BoBoiBoy Solar's only weapon and sword (only appeared concept art). Trivia *Originally, Solar had a "Solar Sword", but it was removed and remains as a concept. *He's the only elemental form (so far) that wears glasses. *Solar is the second evolved elemental form to appear in BoBoiBoy Galaxy since Thunderstorm on episode 14. *Although Solar remains as one of BoBoiBoy's latest evolved form, he has actually takes the part of having killed more aliens than any other BoBoiBoy forms. (killed both Bora Ra and Captain Vargoba respectively). *The fact that Solar uses eclipse-themed attacks in episode 24 is likely due to him obtaining the power from a solar eclipse. Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy Clip - Kebangkitan Kuasa Solar ☀ Gallery See Also ms:BoBoiBoy Solar id:BoBoiBoy Solar tl:BoBoiBoy Solar vi:BoBoiBoy Ánh dương Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters